memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon ranks
The rank system of the Klingon Defense Force bore some resemblance to various Earth ranking systems. A ceremonial sash of varying design and material was worn by commanding Klingon warriors to show rank and status in society. The sash could be made of many materials, most commonly of gold thread or silver metal, such as those worn by Worf and Martok. On the upper section of the sash was an emblem of their House affiliation and various other decorations. Fleet admiral ]] During the 22nd century, the rank of fleet admiral existed, and was sometimes shortened to "admiral". * Fleet Admiral General Generals were flag officers who fulfilled roles ranging from the commanding officer of a warship, to diplomat, to supreme commander of a fleet, to chief of staff. * General * General K'Trelan * General K'Vagh * General * General Korrd * General Martok * General ShiVang * General Stex * General Tanas Brigadier ]] A brigadier was a high ranking official who could handle the position of military advisor to the Chancellor, and could speak on behalf of the High Command. ( ) * Brigadier Kerla Colonel ]] Colonel was high ranking position that could fulfill the role of advocate or serve as a diplomat. * Colonel Captain ]] s in the Klingon Defense Force commanded individual warships of all classes. .}} * Captain K'Temang * Captain K'Temoc * Captain K'Vada * Captain Kargan * Captain Klaa * Captain Koloth * Captain * Captain Korris * Captain Kurn * Captain * Captain Lurkan * Captain Nu'Daq Commander ]] Commanders in the Klingon Defense Force commanded individual ships of all classes of warship. An individual holding the rank of commander could also hold the position of military governor. ( ) .}} * Commander Kang * Commander Kaybok * Commander Kolana * Commander Kor * Commander Kruge * Commander Kuri * Commander Morag * Commander Sorval Lieutenant ]] Lieutenant was a junior officer rank aboard warships. On a Bird-of-Prey, a lieutenant could hold the position of second officer. ( ) When confronted by an inquisitive lieutenant aboard the during an infiltration operation, Lieutenant Commander Worf – who was posing as Commander Sorval – rebuffed his line of questioning by stating, "I will not be questioned by a lieutenant who should be cleaning my quarters." ( ) * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Konmel * Lieutenant Laneth * Lieutenant Synon Sergeant ]] * Unnamed Klingon sergeant Bekk ]] Bekk was an enlisted rank that was also commonly referred to as a "warrior." It was the lowest rank in the Klingon Defense Force. * Bekk Koth * Bekk N'Garen * Bekk Alexander Rozhenko Appendix Background information This rank system combined army ranks (general, brigadier, colonel, and possibly captain and lieutenant) with navy terminology (ship captains, commanders, and lieutenants). It was never mentioned if the Klingon Defense Force was a combined service (with colonel being equivalent to ship captain), or if their rank name terminology simply translated oddly compared to Earth systems. External link * de:Klingonenränge es:Rangos Klingon nl:Klingon rangen it:Gradi militari Klingon